Wonderbot
The Wonderbot is a supporting character in Robots. It does not speak and is voiced by Ice Age director, voice of Scrat and executive producer, Chris Wedge, who also voices the phone booth. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance The Wonderbot is a small, sentient machine built by Rodney Copperbottom. It has four kitchen spoons atop its head, which it uses like the blades on a helicopter to fly. Its head is protected by a large cup, with its two eyes peeking out from underneath. It has a small, fragile neck, with a tiny body protected by a small bowl. It also possess three long, wiry limbs which can be used as hands or to create pictures for visual communication. Personality The Wonderbot is very loyal to Rodney, and was built to help his father wash dishes. It follows Rodney wherever he goes, whether it be crashing a party or helping him get into Bigweld Industries. However, it is also very nervous and prone to short-circuiting when under pressure. It went into a panic when being scared by Herb Copperbottom's boss, Mr. Gunk, and "fainted" when Rodney tried to show it to Bigweld. It is also afraid of heights, as seen when it tried to help Rodney get into Bigweld industries. However, the Wonderbot does have a tough side. In the final fight, it short-circuits after looking at Madame Gasket's hideous face; but a few seconds later, it reappears wielding a pipe and attacks her. It is the Wonderbot who is responsible for Madame Gasket's ultimate demise: it spins her around wildly on her wire suspenders, causing her to swing right into the Chop Shop's furnace. In the final scene of the movie, it throws Tim out of the victory celebration as revenge for refusing to grant Rodney access to Bigweld Industries. The Wonderbot cannot talk, but communicates in a variety of other ways. It makes various chirping, whirring and buzzing noises, indicating its mood. It also uses its three wire-like limbs to form pictures or act out its thoughts like charades. Gallery robots02.jpg|A young Rodney inventing the wonderbot 1gku-1hj.jpg|The Wonderbot before it was fully finished Wonderbot001.jpg 6155335 6-fileminimizer.jpg|After being thrown away by Ratchet, the Wonderbot is found by Piper F013.jpg|The Wonderbot doing battle with Madame Gasket Wonderbot002.jpg Wonderbot_in_Robots-0.jpg Wonderbot.jpg Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Machines Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Robots Characters